


Questions of Legality

by John the Alligator (Chyronic)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: 10-sentence fic, Dehumanization, F/M, I don't know how that happened, I have no idea how to warn for this, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Sexual Kink, Ravnican Diplomacy, humiliation I guess?, this was supposed to be three sentences, weird-ass power dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyronic/pseuds/John%20the%20Alligator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He also has a bad habit of ending up in these situations, Jace thinks. He can't quite bring himself to find it funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions of Legality

"Do you have an answer for me yet, Guildpact?"

Teysa Karlov's voice, like her hands, is cold and impersonal. Jace has to squeeze his eyes shut against the pain anyway; he can barely breathe, but if nothing else he won't cry. "I have a name."

He also has a bad habit of ending up in these situations, Jace thinks. He can't quite bring himself to find it funny.

"No," she says, "not here. Not to me. When treated as a person you have proven intractable. But to my guild you are a contract, and the spirit of the law is always negotiable."


End file.
